Una noche y una pregunta
by Kurono Kanashikoe
Summary: Una noche en la Organización Hellsing, un vampiro con mucho tiempo libre y una pregunta que espera respuesta.


Una noche como muchas otras, en la Mansion Hellsing, se encontraba cierto ser que llevaba un buen tiempo planeando que de nuevo hacer para pasar el aburrimiento clásico en un lugar donde desde hace algún tiempo no hay nada interesante que hacer… El gran Rey Vampiro vestido con su pantalón y saco negro además de sus botas de montar dejando de lado el sobretodo carmesí, y con las gafas y el sombrero sobre su pequeña mesa junto a su eterna botella de vino con 2 copas. Alucard se encontraba como muchas veces últimamente pensando en su trono sobre como pasar el tiempo.

'_¿Qué hacer?… ¿Qué hacer?'_ Pensaba nuestro protagonista, _"¿La chica policía?"_ Miro con su tercer ojo los movimientos de la joven draculina, estaba en la armería practicando con armas mientras conversaba con Bernardotte, _"Al menos gracias a ese tonto mercenario se comenzó a entrenar sus poderes", _dejando de lado su revisión pensó en los reclutas; después de la gran guerra no había mucha actividad vampírica en el reino y por eso Integra decidió bajar la cantidad de soldados en Hellsing quedando solo algunos sucesores de los Gansos Salvajes que son entrenados por Seras y su familiar el antiguo Capitan del grupo de mercenarios. A veces en noches así recuerda a Walter aun pensando qué pudo haber pasado con él para dejarse convertir en un vampiro y traicionar a aquellos que eran como su propia familia, sin embargo dejó esos pensamientos pronto.

Esto solo deja una persona en toda la mansión que valdría la pena, su ama Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, está seguro que ella no lo decepcionará. Con una de sus clásicas sonrisas desapareció entre las sombras.

"_Tantos años y aun pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, al menos hay cosas que no cambian". _Desde su refugio en las sombras de una esquina de la oficina mira atentamente a su querida ama, los años habían sido benevolentes con ella, sus ahora plateados cabellos, el parche en su ojo, el aire de majestuosidad y elegancia que genera esta mujer, algo que aún lo captura sin dudas, la mira con detenimiento y admiración saboreando cada momento.

"Alucard –suena una voz familiar para él–. Deja de estar ahí mirándome y ven hacia aquí esclavo". Volviéndose tangible deja la pared camina pacientemente y la saluda con la misma reverencia medio burlona que siempre esboza frente a ella, esa sonrisa incorregible y cínica en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres esclavo? –dice ella sin dejar de escribir– ¿A qué se debe tu llegada? Estoy muy cansada para tratar contigo ahora".

"Solo pasaba a ver si hay alguna misión ama" le responde sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos en esa media sonrisa tan característica suya.

"No hay misión Alucard –la Sir le responde dejando la pluma de lado–, y lo sabes, ningún vampiro a osado atacar después de tu llegada, parece que todos supieran que has regresado". El centenario ser la mira con gran paciencia revisa cada una de las arrugas de su cara, la terrible cicatriz que le dejo el Mayor en su rostro, cruzan sus miradas por un momento y le hace la pregunta que desde que llegó le hace cada noche, esperando quizás vanamente que alguna vez esa respuesta cambie, que quizás sucumba ante sus deseos; la mira fijamente a el azul profundo de sus ojos.

"Ama –le dice mientras usa un abrecartas de plata que ella tiene sobre la mesa para hacer un corte en su mano a través del guante–, ¿Aceptaría estar a mi lado en la noche? ¿Aceptaría ser mi Condesa?".

La líder de la organización Hellsing lo mira, observa el corte en su mano y la sangre cayendo al suelo, siente el tiempo pasar levanta la mirada sonríe y le dice: "Ya estoy muy vieja para estas cosas, Conde".

"Dime Ama" –le dice el vampiro-, "¿qué te detiene de tomar esta decisión?", la mira ansiosamente estudiando sus facciones, "Ama, mira tu legado, todo está en orden, ya son pocos los vampiros que osan oponerse, la chica policía está bebiendo sangre y es suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si misma, la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes reconoce tu poder y autoridad sobre tu organización y a tu edad no tienes sucesor, ¿te arriesgarías a dejarme libre por el mundo?".

La Sir lo mira detenidamente y sonríe, suspira y le contesta "Ay Alucard, ¿aún no lo entiendes?". La sonrisa del vampiro falla por un momento, mientras espera una respuesta de su ama, ella sin dejar de sonreír le responde su muda pregunta, "Los ataques de vampiros están controlados, la chica policía y los soldados pueden valerse por ellos mismos y se que no tengo ningún sucesor de línea directa para detener tus sellos a mi familia".

Devuelve la mirada al papel que esta sobre la mesa, estampa su firma y su sello y mira la última carta sobre la mesa, el ultimo papel para firmar del día dándole un extraño malestar, algo en esa carta con el sello de Su Majestad La Reina la hace dudar por un momento, Alucard nota ese pequeño cambio en el ambiente y decide esperar _'¿qué puede ser tan importante para que mi ama se sienta ansiosa por su contenido?', _retomando su burlona mascara el vampiro le pregunta "Dime ama ¿Algún evento social que tu Reina desea que asistas?".

Ella, suspira sintiendo como un gran peso que parece haber cargado por mucho tiempo es levantado de sus hombros, mira lo que parece ser la solución de sus problemas, aquella respuesta a una pregunta que durante mucho tiempo retumbó en su alma, _"Su Majestad conocía mis sentimientos todo este tiempo"_ –son las únicas palabras que pasan por su mente-.

Levanta la mirada hacia su sirviente, retoma su semblante impasible, solo para mirar la expresión de Alucard y le responde con otra pregunta "Tu ofrecimiento, ¿sigue en pie?"


End file.
